Three-way Competition
by Hunter
Summary: Izzy tries to prove something to Joe and Matt, which only ends up in a fight...


Three teen sat bored in the lounge of a large building. One was a blue-eyed blond with an open green vest, no shirt underneath, and blue jeans. Another had a laptop on his lap and was typing away rapidly. He had short brown hair, a white tanktop with a yellow, checkered overshirt and brown khaki shorts. Across from him sat a blue haired guy with his head back against the chair. He had a sleeveless blue sweatshirt with hood and dark blue jeans.  
"Hey, Izzy," said the blond teen. "I appreciate being invited as a friend in that contest you won and all, but did you have to win it while the place was under construction!?"  
"I didn't know! If I would've known I wouldn't be here now would I?" remarked the brown haired guy. "I knew I should have stayed home," said the blue haired teen, his position never switching. "Oh be quiet, Joe. I'm bored enough with your whining." The blond crossed his arms, sighing. "Think good things of it, Matt," said Izzy grinning. "At least we get to see the babes around here." Matt and Joe's eyes went wide. "I never knew he had it in him..." said Matt. Izzy rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, leaving his laptop on the seat. "I'm 16 for God's sake."  
"Our little Izzy is growing up!" joked Matt. Both Matt Joe burst out laughing. "Very funny..." mumbled Izzy as he walked out the door. "Hey! Wait for us!" yelled out Matt running after him, Joe not far behind.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Joe, catching up to Izzy. "To prove to you guys that I do have interest in girls!" "Whoa, whoa! We never said-" Matt was cut short as a beautiful brown haired girl walked past the group. Everyone stopped as their eyes lingered on her. "Hey," started Matt, his eyes still on her. "Who is that?"  
"I don't know but she's looking mighty pretty." Matt and Joe quickly turned to Izzy. "What!?" asked Matt, quite shocked that Izzy had even said that. "I said, she's looking mighty pretty!!!" yelled out Izzy. Matt rubbed his ears. "I'm not deaf, Izzy."  
"Although you might be now," said Joe shaking his head. "Anyway, she's quite a catch." The three boys exchanged looks. In seconds they all took off after her. "Hey!"  
"Huh?" The girl turned around and saw the three boys running. She stepped aside as the three ran past her and crashed into the wall, Matt first followed by Joe and Izzy. They all fell to the ground with a large thud. The girl just stared at them bewildered. She wore a long pink dress with sandals the same color. "Hi there," said Matt dusting off his vest. "H-hi..." She looked over at Joe and Izzy. Joe was still on the floor and Izzy was up and rubbing his head. "Forget about them," said Matt, taking her arm in his own. She was about to speak when Matt interrupted her. "So tell me," he said while walking, "what's a girl like you doing at a place like this?"  
"My dad own the place."  
"...Oh."  
"Unhand that girl!" yelled out a familiar voice. "Don't you dare- Yaahhh!" Joe had been going to fast and couldn't stop. He crashed into Izzy, knocking him and Izzy down. "Joe!!"  
"Sorry..." Matt and the girl stared at them confused. "Let's just go," said Matt, signaling with his hand in a direction. "Oh no you don't!" said Joe and tackled Matt to the ground. While the two wrestled on the ground Izzy saw this as an opportunity. Once again the girl was going to say something but was interrupted. "Why don't we get out of here before it gets ugly," said Izzy while pushing the girl away. "So what's your name?" asked Izzy. "It's-"  
"Wait!!" A beat up Joe and Matt ran up to them. "Great," sighed Izzy. They stopped in front of them and fell to the ground gasping for air. Matt raised his hand as if to speak but couldn't since he was out of breath. Joe got up and cleared his throat. "Will you-Oof!" Joe doubled over in pain as Matt punched him in the stomach. "Now it's your turn shorty!"  
"Shorty!?" Full of anger, Izzy launched himself at Matt and began to fight. Anyone could tell who was winning...  
"And don't you ever call me shorty!!" Matt was sprawled out on the ground next to Joe. Izzy turned around to face the girl but she was gone. "Now where'd she go?" whispered Izzy as he looked around. "Hey, girl," said a snobby sounding voice. Izzy heard this and looked around. His eyes stopped t young teen in a completely blue suit with a chain around his neck. He also saw who he was talking to. "There she is!" Izzy tried to run but tripped. Matt got up and ran over him yelling out, "learn to tie your own shoes, buddy!" Joe struggled to get up and ran after Matt, running over Izzy also. "Wait for me!" Izzy uneasily got up and stumbled after them.  
Matt was the first one to arrive. "Hey-uhh...what are you doing here!?" Joe came running and nearly didn't stop on time. "Wh-what happened?" asked Joe, unsure of why Matt and this stranger were glaring at each other. Izzy arrived last with his hand on his back for support. He leaned on Joe while looking at the others with a dazed look, "what's going on?"  
"Well, Matt. How's life?"  
"Pretty good until you showed up, Gary."  
"You know him, Matt?" asked Joe shifting his eyes from Matt to Gary and back to Matt. "It's the pokéfreak!"  
"And Digifreak!"  
"Stop it right now you two!" yelled the out the girl interfering. "You two better start acting like your age!" Gary turned away from Matt and grabbed the girl arm. "Come on, Mimi. We don't have to put up with losers like them." Matt was nearly shocked...okay, he was shocked. "You're Mimi!" he stammered, pointing at her. "Yeah, and she's my girlfriend. Got a problem with that?"  
"Girlfriend!" Matt felt like he had been stabbed all over. "YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN GOING HEAD OVER HEELS FOR A FRIEND WHO'S DATING MY ENEMY!!!" Matt then fell back onto Izzy, sending them both to the ground with a loud thud. Joe now only stood there with his fists clenched. His glasses were on the edge of his nose and his eyes could be seen clearly. He had an evil look. "Get away from her or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"This!" Joe jumped at Gary and started to choke him. While Joe continued choking Gary, Mimi just watched bluntly at the scene. "Why does this always happen to me?" She shrugged and walked away leaving two boys unconscious on the floor and one choking another.  
  
  
*sighs* I'll never try to write comedy again...unless you though that was funny. If you did you need medical attention...okay, maybe not... Just review and let me know how bad or good this is.


End file.
